Party Hard
by Lopithecus
Summary: Who said galas thrown by rich snobs can't be fun? [Part 4 of SuperBat Exhibitionism Series]


**Party Hard**

 **A/N: This is part four in the SuperBat Exhibitionism Series but can be read as a standalone.**

Clark is currently attending a charity gala thrown by Gotham's wealthiest. He's been sent to interview a few of the attendees that are donating large chunks of money to the cause. Of course, the one who is donating the most is Bruce Wayne, Clark's secret-to-the-world but not-so-secret-to-family-friends-and-the-Justice-League — "because they aren't blind Bruce!" — boyfriend. Clark is looking forward to his interview with him the most because normally when he attends these things, the number one rule that was set by Bruce is to not talk to him unless it is for an interview. Because of that rule, Clark makes it a habit to make sure he has some questions he needs to ask the man just so he can interact with his boyfriend at least once during the party.

Tonight, however, Clark has a different idea. "Mister Wayne!" He approaches Bruce who looks like he has swallowed a porcupine while talking to an older gentleman that is trying to squeeze him into joining him on a cruise. Clark briefly wonders what it must feel like to just be randomly invited on a cruise trip but then decides he doesn't want to know if Bruce's strained smile is any indication.

Bruce turns around and his smile immediately softens. "Ah, Mister, what was your name again, Kemp?"

"Kent." Clark holds back his chuckle. It's a little game that goes way back with them. Bruce has many names for Clark that he calls him during these things but Kemp is one of the first and will always be one of Clark's favorite. That then makes him wonder what kind of man he is if he enjoys his boyfriend calling him by the wrong name. "I was wondering if you could answer a few questions."

Bruce's eyes are sparkling with relief at the excuse to leave the conversation he was just having. "Sure thing." He turns to the older man. "Excuse me Mister Graham." They both shake hands. "Maybe next time I'll join you on that cruise. Don't forget to donate." Bruce then leads Clark away and to a slightly secluded wall. "Thank God you saved me from that conversation. I don't know how much more I could have taken."

"You looked like you would have rather swallowed poison."

"Probably would have if I had any."

Clark does chuckle this time and resists the urge to kiss him. He pulls out his notepad and pen. "I actually really do need you to answer some questions but we can do that later if you're not up to it right now."

Bruce shrugs. "I don't mind. It gives me an excuse to stay away from that for a little while." He motions the tiniest little bit with his head to the party.

"I have a better idea that will keep you way from it." Bruce raises an eyebrow and Clark continues loud enough for others to hear. "Oh, excuse me Mister Wayne, I have to use the restroom. I'll be back to finish our interview." As he's walking away, he sees the slow smirk forming on Bruce's face.

Clark enters the bathroom with one of his own grins and goes into one of the stalls. There's only three to choose from so he chooses the middle one. That way if someone comes in, they have no choice but to be beside him and Bruce. Just thinking about having someone in the stall next to them, listening to Bruce's pretty whimpers and gasps, their heavy breathing, is enough to send the blood rushing south and make Clark half hard in his suit pants. Damn, Bruce has turned him into a pervert.

It takes Bruce exactly five minutes before he enters the bathroom as well and Clark opens the stall door only to pull him in. He closes the door with a loud bang and pushes Bruce against it, the full length of his body pressed into Bruce. Bruce cants his hips forward and smiles. "You're already so hard for me."

Clark doesn't bother telling him he got half hard by imagining someone listening to them and that he got fully erect just by Bruce walking into the room. He ruts his hips forward, humping Bruce in tiny motions. "That's because you just turn me on so much."

"So is this our next adventure in public sex?" Bruce chuckles. "It's a little tame compared to what we've already done."

"Oh," Clark says, leaning into Bruce's ear to whisper. "I have a plan." Bruce shivers in his arms and Clark captures his mouth with his own. He licks at Bruce's mouth until the man opens up for him and allows Clark's tongue to enter. "Mmm, you always taste so good."

"It's part of the charm," Bruce says with a smug smirk.

"I bet it is." Clark continues kissing him, making sure to nip at his lips and suck on his tongue. When Clark is done doing this, he gently turns Bruce around so he's facing the stall door.

Bruce lifts his hands up and takes a hold of the top of the door as Clark starts to unbuckle his buckle and pants. "You're not going to fuck me dry again are you? That hurt last time. At least use spit, would you?"

Clark lowers Bruce's pants. "As if you couldn't handle a little pain. You probably liked it actually."

"Hmph." It's the only response he gets and it lets Clark know he won that one.

Bruce spreads his legs wider as Clark gets down onto his knees. "I will use spit if that is what you want but," Clark pulls a small little packet out of his front pocket and holds it up for Bruce to see, "I did come prepared."

Bruce takes the packet and examines it. "You planned this that far in advanced?"

Clark grabs a hold of Bruce's ass cheeks and spreads them. "Yep. Thought I'd spice this party up if I'm going to be forced to go to it." He gives a long lick up the crack of Bruce's ass, making sure to go over his hole slowly. Bruce lets out a sigh but other than that, Clark gets no other reaction out of him as the man reads the ingredients on the packet. Clark lets out his own sigh and rests his left cheek on Bruce's right ass cheek. When Bruce finishes reading and flips the packet to the front, Clark asks, "Are you done being distracted?"

Bruce looks down at him sheepishly, handing the little packet back to Clark. "Sorry. Continue."

"You sure you want me too? I mean, I could just go and grab you something else to read," he teases.

Bruce wiggles his ass. "Get on with it farm boy."

Clark stifles his laugh by licking at Bruce's hole again. When he allows his tongue to enter Bruce, this time he gets a groan from the man and Clark reaches forward to wrap a hand around Bruce's cock. He strokes Bruce a few times as he pushes his tongue in and then withdraws it only to do it again. Rimming has never really been Clark's favorite thing and though it does feel good to Bruce, Clark knows Bruce prefers a nice long, thick cock over a tongue that isn't nearly long enough to give him that ultimate pleasure he receives from his prostate being stimulated. So Clark doesn't do this very long, deciding that once Bruce's puckered hole is slick and shiny with saliva that it's time to move on.

He stands back up and holds the small packet of lube out to Bruce again. "You want to open it?" Bruce takes it and opens it with his teeth and that allows Clark to unbutton and unzip his own pants. He allows his pants and boxers to drop to the floor and he takes the packet back from Bruce. He squeezes a little onto his fingers then presses one finger into Bruce.

Bruce groans and grabs a hold of the door again. When Clark thinks he's ready, he adds a second finger which gains him a small gasp. He rotates his fingers inside Bruce until he finds the man's prostate and presses down on it. Bruce moans loudly and shudders, the door jiggling along with him. Clark keeps this up, eventually adding a third finger, and then watching the bathroom door with his x-ray vision. He has to time this exactly right.

He watches the crowd outside the bathroom as he fingers Bruce and smiles in satisfaction when only two minutes later, someone comes to the bathroom. Clark pulls his fingers out, quickly lubes up his cock, leans into Bruce's ear with a "shh", and pushes his cock into Bruce just as the door opens. Clark watches Bruce quickly slide his hands down the door so the man can't see them, splaying them out flat against it, and biting his bottom lip hard with his eyes squeezed shut.

The man is none the wiser as he chooses the stall at the far end of the bathroom, closing the door softly. Clark starts thrusting then and Bruce whispers a barely audible, "Oh God."

Clark hears the sound of a newspaper opening in the stall next to them, knows the man will be in there for a while, and smiles evilly. He presses his mouth to Bruce's ear, licks it, and then whispers, "Are you ready Bruce?"

"Don't you dare. Don't you fucking dare."

"Dare what?" At that Clark snaps his hips forward, hitting Bruce's prostate, and causing Bruce to gasp not to lowly. Clark hears the newspaper stop mid page turn and knows the man heard them. It only serves to turn Clark on more, to make him even harder, and to thrust into Bruce's warmth even faster.

By now Bruce's hands have gone back up to the top of the stall door, grasping it so tightly his knuckles are white. Bruce has leaned forward, resting his forehead on the door and panting loudly as Clark thrusts into him hard enough to make the door jiggle. Bruce can't help but whimper when Clark starts hitting his prostate over and over again at the same time he reaches around Bruce again, and strokes his cock in time with the thrusts.

Clark hears the sound of toilet paper being pulled out of the dispenser as fast as it will go, the paper ripping each time because despite the rich being here, the holder is cheap and so is the toilet paper. He hears the man in the next stall growl in frustration at the toilet paper and Clark has to stop himself from laughing at the man's panic.

Clark slows the thrusts, moaning at the feeling of the tight heat of Bruce, and the slower pace causes Bruce to whine in desperation. "You going to cum for me?" Clark asks, making sure to leave Bruce's name out of it and to change his voice that way the man doesn't recognize him if he hears him some other time. The man freezes, his hand on his own stall door, ready to open it. Bruce is smart enough not to respond with words and instead moans and pants loudly. "Want to cum so bad, huh?"

The stall door next to them flies open, the door hitting the wall with a loud bang, and then there are rushed footsteps to the sinks. Clark has to hand it to the guy, despite two people obviously having sex, he still wants to be hygienic. Clark does laugh at that and covers it up by saying, "Yeah, that's it. Going to cum on my cock, aren't you?"

Since Clark wants Bruce to cum before the man leaves the bathroom, he speeds up his thrusts once more and adds a touch of super speed while stroking Bruce's cock. Bruce yelps and then sobs, shuddering. The man is drying his hands with paper towel as fast as he can when all it takes is a few more thrusts and a few more strokes for Bruce to stiffen and cum onto the stall door with a really loud moan. Clark loves it.

Clark continues to thrust into Bruce and stroking him, milking his cock as much as possible. Just as the man reaches the door, opening it, and stepping out, Clark opens their stall door quickly. Clark hears the bathroom door slam shut at the same time he sees Bruce and him in the mirror; Bruce's head slung back onto his shoulder, pants around his ankles, limp dick in Clark's hand, and absolutely gorgeous. Clark cums just from that image accompanied by that sound of the bathroom door shutting. Oh, what that old man missed seeing.

Bruce moans again in contentment as he feels Clark's semen filling him up. They're both panting hard and blissed out. When the high finally lessens to a level in which they both can think straight, Clark reaches out and closes the stall door again. As much as he loves seeing Bruce like this in the mirror, he doesn't really want anyone else to see him too. He locks the door, grabs some toilet paper, and then starts to pull out of Bruce slowly.

"I hate you," Bruce says playfully.

"I love you too."

"Please tell me that wasn't someone I interact with on a regular basis."

"That was that old man you were talking to earlier, the one who invited you onto that cruise."

Bruce groans in mortification as Clark pulls all the way out and then starts wiping up the cum that drips out of his ass. "I'll never be able to look at him the same way again."

Clark chuckles, throws the toilet paper into the toilet and grabs some more in order to clean up Bruce's front side. He turns the man around and begins to do just that, wiping gently at his cock. "At least you won't be tempted to go on that cruise now."

Bruce huffs and crosses his arms. "As if I was in the first place."

Clark chuckles again and throws that toilet paper into the toilet as well. Grabbing yet again some more, he starts to clean off the door and floor as Bruce pulls both his own pants up and Clark's. He fastens both of their belt buckles and then kisses Clark when Clark flushes the toilet. When Bruce pulls away, Clark says, "I'll take that as you liked it?"

Bruce leaves the stall and heads to the sink to wash his hands and run his wet fingers through his hair. Clark follows and washes his own hands. "If I didn't I would have stopped you."

"Maybe we should come up with a word to let each other know when we really don't want to do it."

Bruce dries his hands and looks at him quizzically. "This isn't BDSM Clark."

Clark shrugs and begins drying his hands as well. "I know but I just don't want to like… continue having sex with you in public if you _really_ don't want to do it there or at that point in time. If you're not in the mood."

"What word were you thinking?"

"I don't know. Something we don't normally say during sex."

Bruce thinks for a little while. "How about Kryptonite. It's not all that inventive but it should do."

Clark nods. "Okay, that sounds good."

Bruce smiles and leans in close, kissing Clark slowly on the lips. Eventually he pulls away. "I still hate you," he whispers and it causes Clark to laugh. "I'll see you back out there in five minutes." He then exits the bathroom, looking as if he wasn't just in here having sex. Clark glances at himself and chuckles at the fact that he looks the exact opposite but really can't be bothered to care.

 **A/N: I'm getting used to writing sex, but oral sex and especially rimming, is still extremely awkward for me to write. I'm sorry that shows terribly in this. :/**

 **I hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Note: Please no more suggestion. I have a lot of them at the moment and until I get through those, I don't need anymore. :)**


End file.
